Memories
by MistressRaven1605
Summary: Songfic oneshot.Miyako reflects on the Kaiser death.KaiyakoKenyako


**LadyRaven:** Oh no I'm at it again with my dark fics. Well I hope you all like it.

**Ken:** Hey I don't like this you ki-

**LadyRaven:** Ken shut it before you ruin the fic.

**Miyako:** LadyRaven does not own Digimon or Within Temptation or the song, as much as we all know she wishes she did.

**LadyRaven:** Thank you Miyako, the rest of you enjoy the one shot. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was cold against her face; her eyes were stained with frost. It was as if winter had fallen upon her, and froze her from head to toe. A single tear slide down her face. She stared at what once had been her love and her enemy. Her black skirt floated behind her like a veil, her fingers caressed the edges of her sleeves. Why did this happen? Why was it her fault? Miyako stood silent, pain seethed in her eyes. Chilling and cold like winter. Not even the child of light could penetrate into the darkness that now surrounded the child of love and sincerity.

_In this world you tried not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

Miyako slowly turned and started walking away. "Miyako!" Hikari called out trying to reach her. Miyako slight turned her head towards the voice, her cold eyes piercing Hikari warm ones.

"Please leave me alone." She spoke in barely a whisper, and then she turned around again and walked away leaving a sad and bewildered Hikari.

_The memories ease the pain inside now I know why_

Slowly Miyako made her way to the park, sitting on a bench. She stared out at the fields that were before her. "Ken I'm sorry." She whispered to no one. "I loved you so much, yet it was me who let you fall." Another tear slide down her pale cheek.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near_

Flashback

The chosen children found a losing battle. The Digimon Kaiser was getting the upper hand. "We can't lose to him! No matter what we have to defeat him!" Daisuke yelled. "Raidramon!" Raidramon jumped into the air and shot an attack at a Tyranomon who was attacking them.

"Hikari-chan watch out!" Miyako yelled as an Airdramon swung it tail at her. Hikari jumped out of the way just in time.

"Arigrato Miyako-san!" She quickly yelled back. Miyako jumped on Holsmon back.

"Let's go get the Kaiser shall we?" She commanded and asked at the same time.

"Alright Miyako." He said, a little unsure of himself. He flew so the he was behind the Kaiser, and then shot an attack at the Airdramon that the Kaiser was standing on. The ring broke, and the Airdramon went back to normal. Automatically knocking who ever was on it's back off. "Ahh" Yelled the Kaiser as he fell. He landed in a patch of vegetation. Miyako hopped off of Holsmon and stood above the Kaiser.

"You have been defeated." She declared. He gritted his teeth, lifting himself off the ground. It was true, they did defeat him, and he could see that he no longer controlled any of the Digimon.

"So it would seem." He spoke with anger. "I'm sure you little friends will be here any minute now, won't they?" She looked at him, smiling triumphantly.

"You bet."

He looked at her, his eyes taking in the features of her face. He had to admit she was cute. Then it crossed him. In the real world he had every girl swooning over him. He was curious if she was any different. "There something I wish to do before your pathetic friends get here." She looked at him with suspicion. He slowly moved forward, so that he was really close to her. She shivered under his breath. "I have been watching you for some time-" That was true, every time the chosen children were in the Digital World, Miyako was always on his screens. "-and I have grown quite fond of you." Miyako was about to retaliate, but before she could he leaned his face in, his lips brushed hers causing her to shiver. He applied pressure, capturing her soft lips. Her eyes widened in total surprise, she place her hands on his chest. She wanted to push him away, but yet she didn't.

_In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here_

He finally pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. She looked up at him hoping to look into his eyes, but she only saw the tinted purple shades that obscured her view of his eyes. 'Why did he kiss me?' She wondered to herself. He looked puzzled, thoughts swarmed his mind. 'That felt strange, like it was meant to happen. Do I actually like her? No that can't be it. She just another girl who swoons over me.' He thought to himself. "Miyako, you caught him!" Daisuke yelled out in a whinny tone. "I wanted to take him down and punch the daylight out of him." Hikari gave him a glare.

"Daisuke you can't just go around hurting people like that, even if they hurt others, your only sinking low to his level." He looked hurt, but didn't say anymore.

"So shall we head back to the nearest T.V.?" Asked Takeru.

"I guess we have to. And we also have to make sure he can't come back either." Daisuke bellowed.

"I guess we have to take his D3?" Miyako spoke up. Daisuke looked at her.

"Oy, are you ok? You like you've seen a ghost." The Kaiser chuckled to himself. "You! What the hell is so funny?" Daisuke sounded angry.

"Oh nothing you little brats need to know." He shrugged it off. "Well then let's go. Miyako you take his D3." She only nodded. She turned to him, blushed crept on her face. She held out her hand expectantly. He cocked his head to the side then huffed. He pulled out his digivice a placed in her hands.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near_

They were at the T.V. ready to go through when a large snake like Digimon appeared out of nowhere. "You kids give me the Kaiser! He deserves to be punished for his sins against all the Digimon. He should not live no more." Daisuke pondered for a minute.

"No, we are taking him back to the real world where he belongs. He won't be coming here ever again." The Digimon hissed at them.

"That's not good enough for us. We want our revenge. Even if we kill you in the process." With that said thousands of the snakelike Digimon appeared. The chosen children's Digimon transformed, and started to attack.

"We have to get him out of here." Yelled Takeru. Hikari looked at him, she was scared and he could tell. The children made a run for the T.V. Daisuke was holding the Kaisers hand, which were bound with rope. But just before the reached to T.V. one of the Digimon came over and hit Daisuke's hand knocking the Kaiser over. Miyako stood there, in between the Digimon and Ken.

"No! Please don't hurt him." A tear slide down her cheek. For the first time in his life the saw someone care for him even after all he had done.

"We want revenge!" Miyako didn't know what to do; she turned and looked at Ken. The Digimon hit her and sent her flying. "MIYAKO!" Ken yelled out, facing the Digimon heading towards him.

"So is what it's like to meet death." He turned to Daisuke. "Daisuke, please tell Miyako this. Tell her that I love her." That was the last thing he said.

End Flashback

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

Miyako stared into space. "Why?" She asked. "Ken I love you too." She stood up, and began to run. To where she didn't know, she knew she had to run. "KEN!" She yelled out to the world. More tears fell from her cold eyes, which were once filled with warmth.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life_

She soon found herself back at the graveyard. Everyone was long gone now. She fell to her knees at Ken's grave. Her tears falling like rain. The cold wind blew through her purple hair, wisps that looked like ghosts floating through the air.

_I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay_

She placed her hand on the fresh dirt. "Ken. Please come back to me. I need you. I never thought it would happen. The day I would fall in love with my enemy. And now you're gone just like that." She pounded her fists on the ground. "Just wake up from this deep sleep. I know you can't be dead. You can't! It's not possible. KEN!!" She screamed, still pouring out tears.

_Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

She sat there for what seemed like hours, but still no Ken. Was he really gone? How could she live with herself now? She knew it was her fault. She could have call Holsmon. She should have done something. Anything. Now here she was, think of the few memories of him she had.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near_

She remember when she saw him on T.V., oh how she loved him. How she loved that he was cute. He was what every wanted. Then that soccer game; where she wanted to meet him. How good he played, beating Daisuke's team.

_In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here_

Then you're secret, when you revealed yourself to us. It broke my heart, because I was still in love with you then. The person you were underneath the genius boy who was love by everyone, who made stupid people jealous.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

But even then, I never stopped loving you. It was always there deep inside. I even secretly enjoyed seeing you in battle. Oh how I would have died to have one kiss from you.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile_

Then on the last day of your life, you made my dreams come true and shatter all at once. But maybe it was my fault it was shattered. I realise now how much I really did love you. None of my friends could ever understand how I feel. No one could ever know the truth. Though I'm sure by now they realise.

_All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

Oh Kami, why can't he just come back to me? Or at least let me go to him. I feel like there's nothing to live for. Sure my family is there and I have friends, but the one who stole my heart is dead. So now I'm heartless inside.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near_

Your always going to be here, in my memories. As long as I hold on to them I will survive. I just wish you were here.

_In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here_

Miyako rose to her feet and walked away. 'Maybe if I head home and just fall into my bed, maybe when I wake up I will find it was only a nightmare.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

She walked into her apartment. Her mother looked at her, but said nothing. Miyako walked into her room, and fell to her bed crying. She cried herself to sleep, with all the sorrow and pain within her.


End file.
